Honest Game Trailers - The Order: 1886
The Order: 1886 is the 37th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert and Matt Sohinki. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third-person action-adventure video game The Order: 1886. It was published on March 10, 2015. The Order: 1886 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Order: 1886 on YouTube "You've already been let down by Titanfall, Destiny, and Assassin's Creed: Unity. Now, the latest console generation will try to justify its own existence in a six-hour-long cover shooter with no replay value." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Order: 1886 Script You've already been let down by ''Titanfall'', Destiny, and Assassin's Creed: Unity. Now, the latest console generation will try to justify its own existence in a six-hour-long cover shooter with no replay value. But look at those chairs! Aren't those chairs pretty?! The Order: 1886 Journey to beautifully-rendered Victorian England for a game that belongs in a museum because, just like a museum, it's full of Europeans -- and you're not allowed to touch anything! But never before has a video game looked so much like a film -- playing in the wrong aspect ratio on your TV! You'll swear you can reach out and grab the bouncing bewbs, comb the tangled nose hairs, and tap the realistically swinging dick and balls! Join the knights: immortal warriors with more hipster facial hair than a Silverlake unicycle convention! Watch them use their steampunk doodads to fight werewolves... on occasion... and vampires... almost...! But most of the time shoot wave after wave of poor people! Take your hands off the controller for cruise-controlled levels like: Chapter 10, which is nothing more than a cutscene: Chapter 12, which is... also nothing more than a cutscene; Chapter 13, also another cutscene; and the epilogue, a cutscene right before you become Batman! The game just kind of ends... Aww! Experience a game that combines the thrill of watching Downton Abbey ''with QuickTime events to make sure you're still paying attention -- that will instantly kill you if you don't react fast enough. And do something even worse if you don't react at all! ''of a man raping a solider. ''Press X! For the love of God press X! When you're not busy doing nothing, get busy doing.... next to nothing! With extra features like: looking at things! Looking at the back of things! Listening to things! And unlocking extras like... the credits! That's it! So after all is said and done, enjoy a game that wouldn't be a bad launch title, but according to the developers, isn't really a game at all! ''['Developer:' "It might be a moment, just single moment in one cinematics where you have something to do."] ''(Sighs) Starring: Vintage Snake; Lady Igrain in the Membrane; Omelette Du Fromage; Team Jacob; and 5 Hour Energy. 'BioShock 1886' ''in on newspaper column Interesting! Street entertainer beats lawyer with rolled newspaper! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - The Order: 1886 ''has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers, making it one of the highest-rated episodes of the series ever. Erik Kain of Forbes called the video "funny" and said it "manages to very briefly and humorously illustrate many of its [The Order" 1886's] gravest sins." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert and Matt Sohinki. Edited by Alex Hluch Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘The Order: 1886’ Honest Trailer Has More Hipster Facial Hair Than A Silver Lake Unicycle Convention ' - Uproxx article * 'Honest Game Trailers Skewers 'The Order: 1886' '- Forbes article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ready at Dawn Category:Santa Monica Studio Category:Sony Computer Entertainment